


The Iceman

by Quagswagging



Series: The Chase [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, M/M, Riddles, Teamwork, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The game is on
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: The Chase [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889431
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78





	1. Level 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the earlier parts in the series as well! This fic will focus less on maxiel and more on the whole group, but the earlier fics are still important knowledge!  
> This fic contains three different "levels", all of which are already written!  
> I'm so so excited for this, and this was truly amazing to write! I really hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think <3
> 
> This 1st chapter is a lot of info - but it will all come together, I promise!

"Oh god we're so fucked." Lando huffed out as he read the note again and again. Nico was already on the phone with Kevin, worriedly speaking to his husband while Max talked quietly to Daniel, the Aussie gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll scream!" Charles spoke up suddenly, the Monégasque angrily stomping his foot down. It was clear he still understood the severity of the situation, judging by the way he was worriedly keeping close to Pierre. He seemed anxious, but determined, locking eyes with Pierre for a moment and only going back to demanding information once Pierre gave him a small nod.

“Iceman is the biggest con artist of all time.” Max explained shakily. “They come and go every few years but he always causes havoc. To be targetted by them means that we’re in danger.” he added, leaning into Daniel and tugging Dan’s arm around his shoulders. He noticed Lando’s anxious expression and held out his arm for the young man to cuddle up with them as well.

“Will we be okay?” Pierre asked. Daniel sighed.

“You and Charles will be. You won’t have anything to do with this.” he promised. Charles glared.

“Nothing to do with it?? We open our home to you and you don’t want us involved?” he hissed. Nico blinked.

“It’s dangerous, a matter of life and death, surely you don’t-” he started.

“Let us help you.” Pierre interrupted. “Be it by really helping you, or giving you the materials you need.” he added, the others hesitantly glancing back and forth.

“Let’s just first come up with a plan before we send them away.” Daniel decided. “We don’t even know what to expect.” Lando sighed in agreement, while Nico turned to Pierre and Charles.

“Do you have a meeting room and a whiteboard?”

~~~~~~

“So Jev and André will pick up George and Alex, and Kevin and the kids.” Daniel read out from the board. “In the meantime, we have the time to find out what The Iceman wants us to do.”

“Kevin send a picture, he got the same letter we did.” Nico spoke up suddenly, jogging into the room.

“So did George and Alex.” Lando added, following in after him with his phone still pressed to his ear.

“Then we made a good decision already calling Jev.” Daniel said. Nico tiredly wiped at his face.

“I just want the kids to be safe.” Nico whispered shakily. Charles walked over to him and rubbed his arms.

“It will be okay.” the Monégasque soothed, giving the German more tea. Nico smiled weakly, but checked his phone for the millionth time to see how his husband was doing. 

“Guys, look!” Max exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and holding the card they had gotten against the light of the large crystal chandelier hanging above the table.

“What does it say?” Charles asked curiously, pressing closer. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense…” Max muttered slowly. “Eco ere hz pc.” he then read out, his frown only worsening.

“Is that Latin?” Lando asked.

“It sounds like Latin.” Charles muttered. 

“HZ and PC is not Latin.” Pierre muttered. “It looks more like an Anagram.” he added. Max’s eyes widened.

“Checo Perez.” he said, pointing at all the letters.

“Well shit.” Nico groaned instantly. “That man loathes me.” he mumbled, fingers absentmindedly brushing over a scar on his stomach. Daniel snorted.

“He hates all of us.” 

~~~~~~

“Kevin!” Nico sighed as the car stopped in the driveway. Kevin got out of the back seat, blue eyes wide and worried as he rushed over to hug his husband tightly. Kevin nuzzled into Nico’s chest for a brief second, before pulling away, the two making their way over to get their precious kids out of the car. 

George and Alex had also gotten out of the van and were instantly bombarded by Lando, who hugged both his fiancés tightly. 

“They’re cute together, mhm?” Max whispered to Daniel, looking at the three youngsters exchanging shy kisses. 

“Dan!” a small voice squeaked out, a small figure promptly running into Dan’s legs.

“Hello little baby.” Daniel smiled, lifting little Amalie up and pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek. Max sighed at the baby with a fond smile, gently brushing the girl’s long blonde hair back. 

“Aren’t you adorable.” Max smiled. Kevin walked over with little Christian resting against his chest, Nico proudly introducing his husband to everyone. George’s eyes widened comically when he saw the Dane.

“I know you! I’ve heard about you.” he gasped out excitedly. “You were one of the best con artists ever!” he added. Kevin smirked lightly.

“Thank you.” he said softly, nodding at him. Charles popped up at Kevin’s side, having Amalie in his arms now. 

“Let me show you to room for the kids, is adjacent to the room for you and Nico.” Charles smiled, happily waving the Dane along. Nico shot them an amused glance but then followed after them, carrying all the luggage. 

“I missed you both so much.” Lando sighed as George and Alex squeezed him in between them, both taller man pressing soft kisses along Lando’s neck and cheek. 

“Never saw all the Triple Threats together, nice to meet you all.” Max smiled at them, shaking their hands. Lando was beaming now, holding his fiancés close. 

“I wish it was under different circumstances.” Alex sighed, squeezing Lando into his side. Max sighed.

“We all do.” 

~~~~

“I don’t understand what we have to do.” Charles grumbled. “We know where to go but what for?” he huffed impatiently. Max frowned suddenly.

“We should check the other cards too, who says only ours had a clue?” he spoke up, grabbing the two cards that had been brought along with the new people.

“A key.” Kevin said, holding one card up to the light. 

“Basement.” George read out from the other.

“Great.” Daniel huffed. “Sounds like it will be a struggle.” he sighed. Max shuffled closer to the Aussie, linking their hands together as he stared at the table with furrowed brows. 

“What are the chances this Perez guy will just let us into his basement if we ask him?” Pierre spoke up.

“Nonexistent.” Daniel snorted. 

“He has that self-proclaimed godson, no? That Stroll guy.” Kevin asked. Daniel nodded.

“Yeah, Lance. He’s a sweetheart.” he said. “Stole his watch once.” he added with a snort. Max rolled his eyes but did not speak up.

“Can’t we get in via him?” Alex asked. Max nodded slowly.

“But we need someone who Lance doesn’t know.” he said.

“I can do my damsel in distress act?” Lando spoke up. Alex nodded approvingly.

“It never fails.” he smiled. 

“We fell for it too.” George muttered fondly, kissing Lando’s cheek. Lando smiled smugly, but turned to the older guys.

“I can at least distract Lance, which means there is time for someone else to run in for the key in the basement.” Nico said. 

“I’ll go in, with Max, we’re used to that kind of job.” the Dane decided. 

“Me and Nico can keep the runaway cars ready, Alex and George need to be on standby in case someone needs help, and they can be the help Lando calls for once he’s inside.” Daniel added. “Pierre and Charles can assess everyone’s position, check in on everyone and keep us connected.” Charles seemed hyped at being included, even with such a small role, muttering in excited French to Pierre, who just seemed amused by the ‘spy outfit’ Charles had put on - the tight jeans and turtleneck sweater very different from the Monégasque’s usual style.

“Well that was easy…” George muttered. “You sure you don’t need a PowerPoint to summarise it all..?” he asked. Alex shoved him with a chuckle.

“Stop with your PowerPoint obsession.” he chuckled, causing George to point.

“Everyone in agreement with the plan?” Kevin asked impatiently when the group seemed distracted once more.

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Daniel muttered. 

“What about the kids though?” Nico asked worriedly. Kevin nibbled his bottom lip, adjusting Christian, who was fast asleep against his chest. The little boy had been a bit fussy in the new environment, contrary to his sister, who had been out the moment Kevin had tucked her into bed.

“My good friend, Antonio, he is really good with kids. He works from home too so he’s the perfect babysitter.” Pierre spoke up with a smile.

“Is that the guy you had me tail?” Max asked. Pierre snorted softly. 

“It was just to keep you entertained, you were so anxious waiting for Dan.” he told the Dutchman. Daniel smiled and brought Max’s hand up to his face, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“So the boyfriend is no threat?” Max asked, Kevin instantly sitting up more, a tense look on his face.

“Marcus and Antonio have been together for 4 years, he’s as sweet as Tonio is.” Charles said. Max still seemed a bit offended at being lied to but then just grumbled and settled into Dan’s side again.

“I suppose that means we’re good to go.” 

~~~~

“Ready?” Max asked Lando quietly. Lando nodded, messing up his hair and blinking heavily until some tears filled his eyes. 

“Do I look afraid enough?” he asked. Kevin chuckled and nodded. 

“The moment you get inside we give you 5 minutes to give us a sign. Talking about Alex means there is a window open, talking about George means the door is unlocked and we can swipe it.” Max summarised. Lando nodded as the Dutchman checked the little microphone under Lando’s collar.

“Noted. Wish me luck.” he smiled, before wandering towards the doors of the large mansion. Kevin and Max stayed a little further away, where they still had sight on the door, watching Lando stumbling over and ringing the doorbell. 

Checo was out for a business trip, which was lucky, and Max almost cheered when he saw it was Lance opening the door for Lando.

“M-my bag got stolen, a-and my wallet.” Lando sniffled when Lance gave him a worried smile, large tears rolling down Lando’s cheeks as he curled his arms around his torso. Lance’s brows furrowed slightly, but then he gently caught Lando’s forearms, rubbing some tears off of the younger man’s cheek with his other hand.

“Why don’t you come in, sweetheart?” Lance said gently. “You can call someone to come pick you up.” he smiled helpfully. Lando nodded wearily, leaning into Lance’s side and allowing Lando to bring him in. 

Max and Kevin meanwhile both listened in closely to what Lando was saying. 

“You have a beautiful house.” Lando sniffled shakily. Lance smiled, leading Lando into the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Lance answered. “Now sit down lovely, I’ll get you a glass of water and a phone.” he added sweetly. 

“Really sounds unproblematic.” Max muttered outside, Kevin nodding in agreement.

“Excuse me, can you help us?” a soft voice spoke up. Kevin and Max turned and found two young guys standing behind them. One had beautiful deep brown eyes and sharp cheekbones, a good head shorter than Max until you’d forget that the moment you saw how pretty he was. The other man was a bit taller, but just as pretty as his companion, with a mop of messy curls and a neatly styled goatee. 

“Pascal, let’s just move on.” the smaller one muttered, a soft accent lilting his words. 

“I’m sure it will be fine Mitch, we need to ask someone where to go or we’ll be wandering around here for ages.” the curly-haired guy huffed, showing Max and Kevin his phone.

“We need to go to this shop, do you know where it is?” he asked. Max hummed, taking the phone to have a closer look, giving Kevin the time to focus on what Lando said through the earpiece. 

“Is there anyone you can call?” Kevin heard Lance ask Lando.

“M-my boyfriend, George.” Lando sniffled. Kevin perked up at the mention of the name, glancing at Max. 

“I’d say it’s down this street and to the left.” Max hurriedly told the couple, handing Pascal back his phone. “Sorry, we’re in a hurry.” he added apologetically, Kevin already pulling him along to the house. 

Just when they reached the door, Max glanced over his shoulder, but the couple was already gone.

How odd.

Kevin swiped his credit card past the lock of the door, which clicked open easily. Max listened in on what was going on in the kitchen, but Lando still seemed to be talking to Lance. 

Max gestured Kevin after him, the two keeping low to the floor and slipping down the hall to the back of the house, where the basement was located. Kevin held up two fingers and pointed at himself and Max nodded, understanding Kevin was going to be second position, on watch, while Max would head down. Max slowly opened the door to the basement, winching at the creaking noise. Kevin held up his hand, telling him to pause, and they both anxiously listened in to their earpieces. 

Lance did not seem aware of their presence, still making small talk with Lando and Max let out a deep breath in relief. He nodded at Kevin before slipping through the door, heading down the stairs and using his flashlight to look around the narrow space.

“Key… key…” Max muttered anxiously, before huffing when his eyes fell to a safe. 

“4 numbers, probably a birthday.” Max muttered to himself, pressing his earpiece. “Charles, find Lance’s birthday for me.” he said, smiling as Charles’s answer came only seconds later.

“29th of October.” 

It was almost too easy, but the safe still opened. 

“Bingo.” Max muttered, grabbing a large silver key and shoving it in his pocket, before closing the safe and heading up again. Kevin opened the door for him and then waved him after him to a window he had opened in the meantime. 

They stayed silent as they slipped out and jogged out of the garden, to where Dan had parked one of the two cars.

“George is go.” Kevin called over his earpiece as they sat down in the car, Max leaning over to press an adrenaline-filled kiss to Daniel’s lips. They drove off, needing to secure the key, but could still see George emerging from the other car, walking over to the house to retrieve Lando.

“We did it.” Kevin smiled, sighing in relief. 

“What else did you expect?” Daniel chuckled. Kevin huffed.

“I’m a bit out of practise, loves.” he grumbled at them, “You change after not sleeping for years when you get kids.” he added with a snort. Daniel noticed the soft, longing glance Max gave him and smiled, keeping one hand on Max’s thigh while they drove.

This mission might have kept Dan and Max from properly going out, from properly getting to know each other, but Dan supposed working together to unravel a criminal network was the greatest bonding time of all.

~~~~

When everyone had returned to the villa, they were surprised to find Pierre waiting for them with pizzas, even though the mere sight of the paper boxes seemed to offend Charles to no end.

“We all work well together.” Alex remarked between bites, everyone else nodding in agreement from where they were all seated around the kitchen table. The key was laying in the centre of the table, but everyone was ignoring it, except for Max, who had not ceased frowning at it for a single moment.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, pulling him closer and pressing soft butterfly kisses along Max’s jaw. 

“I don’t get it.” Max muttered. “This can’t be it, it was too easy.” he whispered, saying out loud what everyone had been thinking.

“Maybe… maybe it was?” Lando tried in a soft voice, seeming anxious. Max shook his head.

“No, it’s all wrong.” he muttered.

The sound of something falling through the letterbox only confirmed their suspicions. 

Pierre was the one to get up, walking to the hall and coming back with another black envelope, opening it up and pulling out a white slip of paper.

_Level 2._


	2. Level 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said I'd update quickly but this chapter, as well as the next, still needed a lot of editing for the plot...
> 
> I still hope you all like it! Everything is unravelling a bit more and I can't wait to hear what you think!

"Someone is just playing games with us." Kevin hissed, the anger clear in his voice. The small Dane had anxiously crawled on Nico's lap, the German gently nuzzling his face in the crook of Kevin's neck to soothe him.

"Iceman is known for games, no?" Max remarked. George shook his head.

"Actually, I researched him last summer while we were on holiday in France-" the young man spoke, huffing impatiently as Alex and Lando snorted.

"Imagine wanting a beach holiday with your boyfriends and having 1 of them spending all his time in the hotel room." Alex grumbled, tucking Lando into his side.

"That’s why you have two boyfriends, asshole." George huffed at them with a roll of his eyes, before looking at the others. "Iceman tests individuals, not groups." He said.

"People change." Charles supplied helpfully. "Like, I used to never wear clashing prints but it's actually back in style now." He said with a solemn nod, Pierre just smiling and fondly kissing his temple.

"He makes a fair point though." Daniel said when the others snickered a little, making Charles beam widely. Max nodded.

"Iceman has been AWOL for years now, who's to say he is still after the same thing? He always got bored easily, maybe he's after something more exciting." The Dutchman added thoughtfully.

"Have any of you ever dealt with Iceman?" Pierre asked. Everyone shook his head now.

"My friend, Sacha, he dealt with Iceman." Lando piped up. "Well, he helped this other guy who was the second in command for this other guy who stood standby-"

"We get it." Alex interrupted with a chuckle. 

"How did they get to him? How can we find him?" Nico asked, stroking Kevin's hair as the smaller man worriedly cuddled into him a bit more. 

"They went through one of his accomplices, that is what I'm trying to say." Lando huffed. 

"Do we know his current accomplices?" Max asked. Lando shook his head.

"It took Sacha and the group 2 years to find out who was closest to him." He said. "I don't think he'll give us that time." 

"We need someone who knows the criminal networks, who is neutral but will help us for the right price." Daniel murmured. 

"A journalist." Max said slowly. "Isn't there this paper that wrote a piece on Iceman?" He asked. George nodded.

"Yeah, the journalist's name is Sebastian something I think." He confirmed. "The article seemed to fit the other sources I found, but I think he might know more." He added.

"Can you find him?" Alex asked. George nodded.

"Finding him is not the problem, but he doesn't do interviews anymore." He explained. "Save for job interviews."

"I've always wanted to be a journalist." Charles sighed. "Just journalisting away until Superman comes and falls in love with me…" he added dreamily. Pierre raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat. Charles blushed a little.

"I found my Superman already though." He added quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Pierre's lips.

"Nice save." Pierre teased gently. 

"Let's continue this tomorrow." Nico decided. "We all need rest, let's talk about this at breakfast."

"God yes, I'm exhausted." Max muttered, mindlessly playing with the sleeve of Dan's sweater. 

The group split up silently, all of them retreating to their own bedrooms. Kevin and Nico checked on their babies, settling Christian as the little boy fussed around and handing Amalie her teddy bear, which had fallen on the floor.

“I’m scared for them.” Nico admitted softly. “What if something happens and we lose them? Or they lose us.” Kevin sighed and turned to cuddle into his husband’s hold, reaching up to soothingly scratch the back of Nico’s neck, urging him into a gentle kiss.

“We will be okay.” Kevin smiled softly. “We have to be.” he added more softly, sighing as Nico’s broad arms wrapped around him.

“I love you.” Nico whispered. Kevin angled his head back, chin resting against Nico’s chest.

“I love you too.” he sighed. “We have been through so much already, we will manage this as well.” he continued, still seeming hesitant.

“We have a lot more backup this time around.” Nico added helpfully. “It will be okay.” he whispered, kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin nodded.

He so wanted to believe him.

~~~~

“Max?” Daniel chuckled as the younger man straddled his hips, leaning down to trail kisses down the Aussie’s chest. Max exhaled shakily against Dan’s skin, nuzzling his face against Daniel’s chest, over his heart.

“I can’t lose you when I’ve only just found you.” Max whispered, laying down on top of Dan now and letting the Aussie hug him tightly. Daniel hummed, nosing Max’s hair and running his fingers lightly down the Dutchman’s spine. 

“You will never lose me.” Daniel promised, rolling them over so he was leaning over Max. Max smiled up at him, placing his palm on Dan’s cheek.

“No?” he asked softly, his other arm slipping around Dan’s waist. Daniel shook his head, some of his curls falling down over his forehead. 

“I’m like superglue, once you use me I stick on _tightly_.” he purred. Max raised his eyebrows.

“I used you?” he chuckled. Dan wrinkled up his nose.

“Maybe not the right way to say it.” he admitted easily. 

“I don’t even know what you were trying to say.” Max purred, pressing a teasingly light kiss to Dan’s lips. Daniel glared a little but then kissed back firmly.

“I’m trying to say that I love you, and that I don’t plan on ever leaving you again.” Daniel breathed shakily, their noses brushing together. Max sighed shakily, closing his eyes and letting Daniel mouth at his jaw.

“I love you too.” he whispered, voice choked up. Daniel smiled tenderly, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead. 

“You act as if you’re a lion but you have the heart of a housecat.” Daniel purred. 

“...That’s enough attempts at being romantic and cheesy.” Max snorted. Daniel shrugged.

“I tried.”

~~~~

“Charles, come back to bed baby.” Pierre chuckled, watching his fiancé bustling about in the walk in closet. 

“Can’t! Need to find a new spy outfit.” Charles huffed out. Pierre sighed, an amused smile on his lips as he got out of bed and walked to the closet as well. Charles was sorting through some black turtlenecks. Pierre sat down on the floor with him, pushing the garments out of Charles’s hands and pulling the man into his side. 

“Don’t worry so much, my darling.” Pierre whispered. Charles sighed, picking up another turtleneck and trailing his fingers over the soft fabric.

“I’ve never been part of something like this.” Charles muttered. “I’ve never been _important_.” he added. Pierre frowned.

“That’s not true, love. You’re extremely important to me.” Pierre whispered. Charles sighed.

“I know but-” he trailed off, shaking his head. “This is just… it’s special, no?” he asked, seeming insecure. Pierre nodded.

“It is.” he agreed. Charles seemed relieved and pressed into Pierre’s side a bit more.

“Do you think they’d let me help more, instead of just managing some walkie-talkies?” Charles asked. Pierre shrugged.

“If you’d want to, maybe,” he said. “Do you want to?” he asked, seeming a little surprised. Charles nodded.

“I want them to succeed, they are like family now.” he said strongly, making Pierre hum tenderly. “And I want to.. I want to prove to myself that I am not useless.” Charles added more softly. Pierre didn’t try to change his mind and settled for gently kissing Charles’s forehead.

“Come on, let me help you choose a turtleneck.” 

~~~~

“I want to be in the centre.” Lando whined. “I’ve gone the longest without anyone.” he added, pouting until George reluctantly scooted away from the centre of the bed to let Lando lay down in between Alex and him. Lando pressed a kiss to George’s lips in thanks, laying down facing George while Alex’s arms looped around his waist.

George leaned in to alternate between kissing Alex and Lando, making sure to give them both equal amounts of attention, although his lips lingered on Lando’s.

“We really missed you, Lando.” Alex whispered. Lando sighed.

“I missed you too, but I had to help Max…” he whispered. George stroked his cheek while Alex pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“We know, angel.” Alex whispered. “We’re not mad, we just wanted you to know we miss you when you leave.” he said with a kind smile. Lando sighed and tugged them both close.

He was so lucky to have them.

~~~~

The next morning, the group met at the breakfast table. Everyone still looked tired, blinking heavily and yawning. Charles seemed the only one who was a bit awake, running around to give everyone coffee and food while Pierre kept an eye on him, the Frenchman even more quiet than usual.

"Vettel has a flash drive, with all the information he obtained over time." George suddenly spoke up. "I remember him carrying it in the chest pocket of his shirt. He's been a whistle blower in so many cases that he knows better than to keep his information on a laptop, where it can be stolen."

"Can we steal the flash drive from him?" Max asked. George shrugged.

"We have to." He said simply. “I don’t think there is another option to be very honest.” 

"Taking into account that this Vettel knows everything about Iceman, he must know about most of us too." Kevin said with a frown. "He won't allow us close enough." 

“Do you think he knows about Pierre and Charles?” Max piped up, glancing over to the young couple. Everyone else followed his example, and while Pierre seemed somewhat uncomfortable, Charles was beaming, bouncing excitedly on his chair.

“I can do it! I can go undercover!” he said instantly. Daniel turned to Pierre.

“Do you want to do it?” he asked, and Charles’s smile faltered when Pierre got chosen over him. 

“Charles is a much better actor, I would get nervous,” Pierre said instantly, squeezing Charles’s hand under the table as he felt the Monégasque’s hand tremble. Some of the con artists seemed hesitant about the Monégasque, who tended to get a little overexcited.

“I suppose if we instruct him well?” Alex said, smiling softly at Charles. Daniel tiredly rubbed at his hair.

“Okay. Kevin, Nico and I will instruct Pierre. Triple Threats and Max, arrange a job interview for Charles. I’m sure mister Vettel can use a personal assistant.”

“We better start praying.” Kevin remarked grumpily, not seeing the way Charles blushed and clutched at Pierre more tightly.

“I don’t know if I should do this…” Charles whispered softly to Pierre. Pierre had an odd look in his eyes, pressing a firm kiss to Charles’s brow.

“You have to.”

~~~~~~

In the end, George arranged a job interview for Charles the next morning, mister Vettel set to meet the young Monégasque in a small bistro for lunch. The remaining gang was spread out as support groups, Kevin and Alex the first to interfere if Vettel would see through their plan. If needed, Daniel and Lando were ready with 2 getaway cars at different locations close to the restaurant, while Max and George were in the restaurant as well, well disguised to keep a closer eye on Charles. The moment Charles would have the flash drive, he would give it to George, who would drive with Lando and Kevin to the location of the Iceman headquarters the flash drive would give them.

The second car would follow directly if everything went according to plan, or stay back to take care of Sebastian Vettel - whatever that meant. 

Pierre opted to stay back at the house, keeping track of everyone and listening in on everyone’s earpiece, ensuring everyone he could track of everything even without Charles’s help. 

This time around, there was more tension in the air as everyone got ready to leave. Marcus and Antonio arrived to pick up Christian and Amalie, the two little ones already seeming at ease with the couple. Antonio spoke in Italian to Pierre, soft urgent words that had Pierre squeeze his shoulder and nod. Charles wanted to ask Pierre what was going on, but then Marcus was helping him with hiding the small wire of his earpiece. 

Thye left quickly, Antonio carying Christian while Marcus let Amalie hold on to his hand. Nico and Kevin looked after them, clearly wanting to keep the kids close, but knew they had to solve this ‘puzzle’ to keep them safe.

“Don’t forget, Charles.” Max said. “Mention being French when the flash drive is missing, when you can’t see it in his pocket.” he instructed carefully, adjusting the collar of Charles’s shirt.

“A-and if it is there?” Charles muttered, not even seeming to be offended at having to use French instead of Monégasque. 

“Then you mention having gone to an international school in Munich.” Daniel told him, squeezing the man’s shoulder. “You’ll do well.” he said firmly, gently pushing Charles in Pierre’s direction. Pierre hugged Charles tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Good luck, my angel.” Pierre smiled. “This is your moment.” 

~~~~~~

“Mister Leclerc?” a blonde haired man with a bright smile spoke up when Charles walked into the bistro. Charles smiled nervously, heading over to him and shaking his hand.

“Mister Vettel?” he asked, sighing in relief when the blonde nodded.

“Call me Sebastian.” the man smiled, pulling Charles’s chair back and helping him sit down. Sebastian waved a waiter over, a young man with long dark hair and a serious expression on his face.

“Giuliano, get mister Leclerc some water.” Sebastian told him, the youngster nodded and instantly heading off before coming back moments later with a bottle of water and a glass for Charles. 

“So, you want to be my personal assistant?” Sebastian started. Charles blushed and nodded, eyes meanwhile trailing over Sebastian’s form in search of the flashdrive. 

“I’ve already worked for another business man, mister Hamilton?” Charles said slowly. “I am caring and quick on my feet, so I’d think I’d be a good assistant.” he explained just as he had rehearsed with Daniel. Sebastian nodded thoughtfully.

“Where did you study?” he asked, just as Charles’s eyes fell on something in the breast pocket of mister Vettel’s dress shirt. 

“I went to an international school, in Munich.” Charles blurted out excitedly.

Step one was done, now it was just _getting_ the flash drive that was still a problem. 

“Impressive.” Sebastian said with another kind smile, pouring Charles a glass of water before taking a sip of the red wine he was having. 

_’Knock the wine over, then clean him with a napkin and swipe the drive.’_ Pierre’s voice sounded in Charles’s ear, the Frenchman seeming urgent. Charles took a deep breath, continuing to talk to Sebastian while scooting a little closer, trying to come up with a natural way to tip over the glass. He nervously fiddled with the pendant around his neck, a small heart engraved with his and Pierre’s initials.

“That’s a beautiful necklace.” Sebastian remarked, reaching out to place a hand over Charles’s. Charles’s eyes flicked down at the point they touched, his stomach flipping when he realised Sebastian was _flirting_.

Flirting was something Charles could do, could do well even.

“Thank you.” Charles purred softly, more at ease now as he let his accent thicken. He leaned in closer, holding the necklace with his free hand and holding it away from his chest so Sebastian could have a closer look. Sebastian leaned in too, both of them halfway across the table. Charles let Sebastian look, let one of the older man’s hands brush over his throat too and even gasped softly. Sebastian’s eyes had darkened and Charles knew he was a goner, meaning it was time for the second part of his plan. Charles sharply nudged the edge of the table with his hip, causing the glasses to rinkle. The wine glass swayed as if in slow motion, but then tipped over, the dark content liquid spilling out.

Red wine splashed over Sebastian’s shirt, painting the white fabric crimson. Charles instantly shot forward, snatching the napkin Giuliano held out and patting away at the wet fabric.

“I’m so so sorry, I’m so embarrassed.” Charles groaned, cheeks flushing pink as he practically straddled Sebastian’s legs, distracting the older man by pushing the cloth against his stomach as he pulled the little flashdrive out of the man’s pocket. Sebastian didn’t seem to notice, too busy fussing over his shirt as well as focusing on Charles leaning in closer than needed/

“I’m so sorry!” Charles said again, slipping the flash drive in his back pocket, before teasingly trailing his fingers over Sebastian’s jaw, making sure the man’s attention stayed on him. He felt George coming up behind him, dropping more napkins on Sebastian’s lap while taking the flash drive out of Charles’s pocket in a swift motion.

Charles smiled and backed away from mister Vettel, bashfully lowering his eyes and Sebastian cleared his throat.

“Someone will call you next week about the position.” Sebastian said with a tight lipped smile, seeming a little less enamoured by the young man now. Giuliano was suddenly there again, startling Charles as he handed Charles his coat and bag before waving him in the direction of the door.

“I’m so sorry!” Charles told Sebastian, embarrassed even though he wasn’t even supposed to get the job. He practically ran outside, not looking back once, going around the corner and hopping into the car with Alex and Daniel, Max joining them seconds later.

“The others are already on the way, George hacked the drive and found a location just out of town.” Max explained, meanwhile talking on the phone with George. Daniel pushed the gas pedal down further, definitely going over the speed limits as he followed Max’s rambled directions.

The group met up outside a tall skyscraper, nervously huddling together behind a wall as Daniel walked around to check for security. 

“I punched one guy, I think that was it.” Daniel said as he returned, making Max frown.

“Biggest con artist of all time and he has practically no security? That’s not right.” he said. George shrugged.

“We have to believe he’s in there.”

They were all too anxious to be diligent, just barging into the building together and running up the iron stairs. The building seemed empty, no one around to stop them. Daniel and Nico opted to stay close to Charles, keeping the young man safe as the Monégasque would definitely not win in case of a fight, while Max and Kevin stayed at the front of the group. The top floor was even more grey stones and empty walls, but there was also a heavy pair of wooden doors. Nico and Daniel shared a look and nodded, bracing themselves and swiftly kicking the door open, revealing a large, office-like room.

They ran into the room, duly noting the velvet and marble everywhere as all their attention went to the desk in front of the windows - thick curtains blocking any natural light from entering. 

There was a stocky blonde man sitting behind a heavy wooden desk, but again, something was off. The man’s hands were bound to the arm rests of the chair and he was gagged with a piece of cloth.

“What the-” Alex huffed as Max walked over, tearing the gag away. A pair of icy blue eyes glared up at them, the man clearing his throat.

“Are you Iceman?” Kevin asked hotly, pushing Max aside and grabbing the stranger’s collar. 

“Not anymore.” the man rasped, trying to wiggle out of the grasp. Nico cursed in German, angrily kicking the side of the desk.

They clearly had been played once again.

“What do you mean, who are you?” Lando muttered anxiously. The man glared at all of them.

“My name is Kimi. I used to be the Iceman, maybe for a while, but I’ve retired.” he hissed.

“Who tied you up?” Daniel asked. Kimi huffed, opening his mouth to speak.

But then the room went dark.

Everyone yelled, trying to feel around to keep each other close. Someone yelped and there was a dull noise of a fist hitting skin, and then the lights were back on.

And Kimi was gone.

“There is a helicopter!” Nico yelled, running back to the hall and up the last stairs to the roof. The German had been right, a helicopter was hovering just above the roof, masked men pushing Kimi into the vehicle. Nico ran over, followed by Max and Dan, but one of the masked men pulled out a gun, the wind blowing his mask askew ever so slightly.

“Get down!” Nico gasped to the others, Max and Dan already falling to their stomachs to stay out of sight. 

The last masked man jumped in the helicopter, and it took height quickly, flying away from the group on the roof.

There was no way for them to follow.

“What the fuck just happened!” Charles gasped out from where he was shielded by Lando and his fiancés. 

“Something is wrong, this felt like a distraction.” Max muttered, helping Daniel up to his feet and checking his lover for injuries

“We need to get home.” Kevin said frantically, something making the Dane deeply uncomfortable as he jogged closer.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked his husband wearily. Kevin clutched at him, tears filling his eyes.

“The man shooting at us…” he stuttered. “That was Marcus.” 

~~~~~~

There was a deep rooted silence as they drove home, everyone worried and everyone expecting the worst. Kevin and Nico were most anxious of all, trying to call Marcus and Antonio but not getting an answer.

Dan had barely stopped the car when Charles already stumbled out of the vehicle, running inside and calling for his fiancé in a panic. When the others heard Charles’s scream, they quickly followed after him. 

The whole house was ransacked, furniture thrown around and broken glass and wood everywhere. Everything was torn out of the cabinets, even the walk in closet not having been spared.

“Oh my…” Max said shakily as he followed after the Monégasque, catching Charles as the young man started to cry brokenly.

“He is gone, Pierre is gone.” he whimpered, holding Max tightly as if it was the last thing keeping him sane.

“They took the kids too.” Lando whispered, heavily sitting down on the floor with Max and Charles, pulling Alex and George with them. “Kevin and Nico went to check but there is no one at Marcus and Antonio’s place. Dan joined them too, all of them huddling close together as they tried to make sense of the situation. It took longer for Kevin and Nico to join them, and when they did they looked broken, so incredibly distraught it made the others sadden even more as well.

Daniel wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulder while Lando reached out to grab Kevin’s hand, trying to soothe him. Kevin let out a sob, hiding his face in Nico’s chest.

“This is no longer a game, I don’t want to play anymore,” 

The others silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooohh yet another cliffhanger! What to do think the next assignment will be?  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
